


Lockscreen

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Tom notices that he’s your lockscreen, and he enjoys that bit of knowledge far too much.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Lockscreen

“Are you ever going to answer your phone? The incessant ringing is liable to drive me mad.”

You didn’t look up from where you were pulling groceries out of their bags on the kitchen counter, shrugging your shoulders. “Doesn’t bother me, Tom. Shouldn’t a great actor like yourself be able to tune out distractions?”

He came up behind you in a cloud of heady cologne that washed over you like a balm, soothing and electrifying all at once. His long fingers easily pulled your phone out of the back pocket of your jeans.

“Hey!” You whipped around, fixing him with your best glare. You ripped the phone from his hands, slamming it down onto the counter with a little more force than was necessary. 

_Maybe he didn’t see…_

“Am I your lock screen?” he asked, a grin slowly forming on his face, his sky blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Your face on fire from embarrassment, you ducked your head, staring at the white button-up shirt your best friend wore to avoid his all-seeing gaze. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

His arms came up on either side of you, boxing you in against the counter. Slowly he moved forward, pressing against you. Your heart threatened to jump out of your chest it beat so rapidly, and each push of his chest against yours stole just a bit more of your breath.

“Oh, but I am so glad that I did,” he murmured, accented voice low and dripping with sin. His hand came up to hook his fingers under your chin, lifting your face to him. The look in his eyes, curiosity laced with lust, held you under their spell. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop.”

His hand smoothed over the skin of your neck, thumb grazing your jaw, while the other curved around your waist. His touch seared into you, branding you as his, the intentions beneath the movements clear. When you didn’t say anything - your brain had gone blank beneath the promise in his smile - he dipped his chin and kissed you.

It was everything you had imagined, soft and warm and Tom. Your hands circled around his shoulders, delighting in the flex of his muscles when he suddenly lifted you up onto the counter behind you. You broke the kiss with a laugh, your head falling back.

He took the opportunity to suck and lick at the offered skin of your throat, sending tingles of electricity shooting down your body to gather at your core. His hands skated down your sides to your thighs, pushing your legs open so he could step in between them. You were very aware of his hardening arousal pressing against your jeans-covered center, rocking into you in time with his hot, open-mouthed kisses over your collar bone and pulse point.

He was everywhere. The scent of him, clean soap and spicy male, filled your nose with each sharp inhale. The firm touch of his hands into the soft flesh of your thigh and waist sent your head spinning. Your hands were filled with the fabric of his shirt and the flexing muscles of his back. It was too much and not enough. Never enough.

“Tom,” you managed to gasp out, rolling your hips into his, the pleasure clouding all but your basest desires.

He lifted his head, pupils blown and eyes glazed as he waited for your response. The elegant planes of his face caught the light of the kitchen wonderfully, and his kiss-swollen lips just begged to be soothed by your own.

“Not here. Bed.”

His answering smile sent waves of anticipatory pleasure through you, making your skin prickle into goosebumps. He captured your lips in a thorough kiss, tongue coaxing out soft moans from deep within you.

Panting, he broke away from you, taking your hand and tugging you down from the counter. “There isn’t any time to waste.”

And you had to practically run to keep up with his quick pace as he led you back to your bedroom, to finish what he had started.


End file.
